This invention relates to communication centers and, more specifically, to a communication center having a tactical display with the tactical display including a set of abutting screens with identical images thereon that provide a 360 degree viewing area and a communications zone to allow viewers positioned in the 360 degree viewing area to visually and orally communicate with one another.
In communications centers with tactical displays a visual image is usually projected onto a single screen or onto multiple screens positioned on walls around the periphery of the room. One of the difficulties with such systems is that if the screens are on opposite walls some viewers will have their back to others in order to view the images on the screen. This is often a hindrance to communications between viewers since observance of facial and hand gestures are important to clear communication between viewers. Another difficulty, is that the use of screens on opposite walls can limit the number of viewing positions in a given area since the viewers must all be positioned inwardly from the viewing screens. In certain applications such as in ships or submarines space is a premium In addition, oftentimes crowding viewers into a small area can cause feelings of uneasiness if a viewer feels his or her personal space is being violated.
In the present invention, a set of viewing screens are centrally positioned in an abutting relationship to create a peripheral viewing area. The peripheral viewing area enables a viewer to view either a single image from one of the screens or a first portion of an image from one of the screens and a second portion of the image from a second screen So that wherever the viewer is located in the peripheral viewing area the viewer can obtain a composite but complete visual image. By placing the screens at a height that does not interfere with each of the viewers observing one another one creates a communications zone that allows those viewers observing the visual images to both verbally and visually communicate with one another thereby lessening the chance of a miscommunication. In addition by having the viewing screens centrally located with a peripheral viewing area one generates the maximum personal space for each of the viewers thereby enhancing the comfort of the viewers.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a set of abutting viewing screens with each of the viewing screens located at an angle of at least 60 degrees to each other and each having an identical image thereon with the screens positioned ether above or below a lateral head region of the viewers to create a lateral communications zone where each of the viewers can both visually and orally communicate with one another even if viewers are on the opposite side of the viewing screens.